dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader VS Kylo Ren
Darth Vader VS Kylo Ren 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''The Star Wars Original Trilogy VS The Star Wars Sequel Trilogy! Grandfather and grandson never got to meet until now. Who would win? Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle The Finalizer '' "I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board." A projected and amplified voice spoke out. Poe Dameron, the most daring pilot of General Leia Organa, opened his eyes. He was strapped to an interrogation chair and a tall, dark, and gangly young man stood in front of him. He had broad proportions, including unusually long and thin arms and legs, and wore a metal mask that enveloped the entirety of his head, which featured ornamental patterns that drew contours around his visor. His clothing was black and tailored around his lean physique. The clothing was predominantly made from a soft, flexible material, though his belt and boots were leather-based. This was the Jedi Killer, the master of the Knights of Ren, the apprentice of Supreme Leader Snoke, the son of Han Solo and Leia that was once known as Ben Solo, '''Kylo Ren'. "Comfortable?" He said in that intimidating voice. "Not really." Poe replied. This was true, both in the physical kind (Being strapped in a chair) and the emotional kind (Being face-to-face with a man with a scary mask that gave a scary voice, making him twice as scary). "I'm impressed." Ren said as he walked up to the pilot. "No-one has been able to get of you... what you did... with the map." "You might wanna rethink your technique." Poe spat back. The two men stared at each other until Ren held out his hand... and then paused. He felt something in the Force; some''one in the Force. It was very familiar. It was... no... was... was it actually him? Was it... "'Darth Vader?" He whispered. "What?" Whispered a confused Poe. But Ren didn't answer. He then left the room, leaving a confused Poe alone. ---- Snoke's room in the Starkiller Base "I felt him, Supreme Leader." Ren stood before a hologram of Snoke that was 25-30ft tall, much taller than Snoke's true 7-8ft height. "Who did you feel?" Snoke asked curiously. "I felt my grandfather, Darth Vader." Ren answered. This confirmation took both Hux and Snoke by surprise. "Really?" Snoke reacted in a voice of surprise as Hux looked at Ren in a way "You're making this up, right?" way and Ren looked back in a "No, I am not." way. "Well Ren, find Darth Vader and bring him to me. With his help, we will be more powerful than ever and likely succeed in destroying Skywalker." ordered Snoke. "Yes, Supreme Leader." Ren replied. "I will await Darth Vader's arrival and witnessing his power with high expectations." The hologram then faded away, leaving Ren and Hux alone together in the room. They then left. ---- Darth Sidious' Throne Room "I have felt a disturbance in the Force, master." Vader told his master, Darth Sidious. "It's... somewhat familiar to me, as if this person is... related to me somehow." "Related?" Sidious asked with surprise. "Yes." Who it could've been was a question that plagued both Siths for barely two seconds before warning lights and sirens began to blare throughout the Death Star. Ren was storming down an outer corridor with Captain Phasma and a few Stormtroopers behind him. Multiple Stormtroopers raced down the corridor and fired, but Ren activated his blood-red crossguard lightsaber and deflected their shots, some at walls and some at the other troopers, and sometimes even stopped the blasts in mid-air and threw them back at the troopers, or just sliced them apart with his lightsaber. Phasma's troopers, with Ren's assistance, tore their way through them. They eventually reached Sidious's throne room and Ren paused for a moment, then entered. "Darth Vader!" He called out. Vader and Sidious turned to see Ren approaching them. "So you're the one we've felt through the Force." Sidious reckoned. "Yes." Ren responded to the emperor. "And I have come to this place to take this man to Supreme Leader Snoke to make the First Order more powerful." ''Supreme Leader Snoke? The First Order? ''Vader thought before he looked at Sidious, who looked back as if to say "Yeah, I don't know who those two are either." He then turned to look at Ren. "I will not leave the Death Star. To make me do so, you must defeat me in combat." Vader then ignited his lightsaber. "You win and I will come with you to meet this Supreme Leader Snoke you refer to. But failure to win will cost you your life. Do you accept this duel?" Challenged Vader. Ren very nearly gulped. He turned to Phasma and the troopers, who gave him nothing but silence. He then turned to Vader and after a while, replied to him. "Yes. I accept this duel." He then activated his lightsaber again. "Good. But you will not have any mercy." '''HERE WE GOOO! Sidious, Phasma and the troopers all watched as grandfather and grandson began to circle each other, letting out amplified breaths all the while. Then Ren charged. Before he could strike Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith blocked Ren's attack with his lightsaber. He pushed him back, then clashed his lightsaber with the Jedi Killer's own. They began clashing their lightsabers repeatedly until they found themselves in a stalemate and glaring each other in the faces. Then, Ren pushed Vader backwards with a yell of exertion before kicking him in the gut, pushing him back further. "Good!" Sidious said with a smile. "Use your aggressive feelings." Ren looked at Sidious, then back at his opponent. "Impressive, I admit." Vader said. "But it's not enough for victory." Vader suddenly swung his lightsaber downward to slice off Ren's arm, but only caught air as Ren managed to dodge in time. But unfortunately, Vader swung the lightsaber upward, slicing Ren's chest and causing him to grit his teeth in pain behind his mask and place his hand on the bleeding wound. Vader then impaled the lightsaber through Ren's right shoulder, causing a full-fledged scream of pain to come out of the man's mouth. Sidious watched, taking satisfaction in seeing Ren in pain, being the sadist that he was. Phasma and the troopers were unsettled on the other hand, even almost preparing to blast Vader and Sidious to death. Now getting angry, Ren punched Vader in the face, then made an attempt to knock the lightsaber out of Vader's hand with his own, but Vader's grip on it was too strong. Vader then impaled Ren's stomach, causing him even more pain. And more frustration. Glaring up at his grandfather, Ren threw his lightsaber at Vader, one of the vents piercing through his eye, causing him to yell in agony and back away. Ren pulled Vader's lightsaber out of his stomach, then prepared to preform a forward-thrusting stab that would pierce Vader's heart. Ren almost succeeded in this until Vader telekinetically blocked the lightsaber with Ren's own one. They began clashing the lightsabers again, only this time, they were swapped and Vader was using the Force. Vader then knocked his lightsaber out of Ren's hand and almost impaled him until his grandson stopped his lightsaber in mid-air and held Vader. Vader made failed attempts to move as Ren telekinetically dragged his lightsaber in his hand and walked up to his grandfather. "It's over, Darth Vader. I've beaten you. Now you will leave with me." Vader glared at Ren. "No, you have not beaten me. This isn't over. I still haven't shown you the entirety of my power." Ren then felt something grip his throat. He released Vader and dropped his lightsaber to clutch at his neck as Vader's eye healed thanks to Force Healing. Sidious grinned again and Phasma and the troopers only watched in silence. Ren then looked down at his lightsaber and telekinetically threw it into Vader's stomach, causing him agony and forcing him (Ha) to release Ren's throat. Ren telekinetically pulled his lightsaber out of Vader's body and prepared to decapitate him until he was pushed back by a Force Push from Vader. Vader advanced until Ren charged at him, only to be punched in the chest. Vader raised his lightsaber upward and swung down, but Ren blocked it. Vader then kicked Ren onto his back and began pacing around him while looking down at his opponent. Ren got up and tried to attack Vader, but the Sith Lord blocked Ren's attack and they suddenly ended up grappling like wrestlers, their lightsabers pointing into the air. Vader, being stronger, forced Ren's lightsaber to stab in the ground. Ren struggled to pull his lightsaber up and attack, but his strength was inferior to Vader's. Vader eventually threw Ren backward. Ren fell onto his back and Vader walked up the steps to Sidious's throne backwards and decided to do what Obi-Wan Kenobi had done to him. Exactly ''what Obi-Wan had done to him. "It's over. I have the high ground." Vader said to his opponent, who had just got up and glared. "You underestimate my power." He boasted. Vader really felt like Obi-Wan at this moment and was satisfied he was on the other end this time. "Don't try it." He warned. But Ren would not back down. He would not disappoint Snoke. He would bring this man to Snoke if it was the. Last. Thing. He. DID! With a scream of anger, Ren charged toward Vader to attack. But he would soon learn what a mistake he had made. '''SLICE!' Ren screamed as he fell onto his front. Vader looked down at him as he deactivated his lightsaber. Sidious began laughing as Phasma and the troopers stood stiff-still in shock. "Good, Lord Vader! Good!" He congratulated. Vader looked at his master with pride, then at Phasma and the troopers, silently challenging them to even attempt to help his defeated adversary. However, they backed away and then ran off. Vader then kicked Ren onto his back, grabbed his throat and lifted him up with ease. "I told you this wasn't over. And I did tell you I'd destroy you if you failed to beat me. So I hope you're regretting your choice of fighting me." And with that, he tightened his grip so hard that an audible "Crunch!" was heard and Vader dropped the now dead Kylo Ren before looking at a grinning Sidious. ---- Snoke's room in the Starkiller Base "Kylo Ren failed?!" Snoke shouted in surprised anger. "Yes, Supreme Leader." Hux said. "He made a deal with Darth Vader that if he beat him, he'd bring him to you, but if he lost, he'd die, but he wasn't able to beat him and lost his life at Darth Vader's hands as a result." "Where did the battle between Kylo Ren and Darth Vader took place, general?" Snoke questioned. "A base similar to this one called the Death Star." Hux confirmed. "Prepare the weapon and destroy that Death Star, general." commanded Snoke. "Right away, Supreme Leader." Hux then left the room. "Darth Vader, you will not get away alive for killing my apprentice. Be certain of that." He snarled as his hologram faded. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Series' themed DBXs Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:'Mask' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Star Wars Original Trilogy VS Star Wars Sequel Trilogy' themed DBXs Category:Follow-Up Category:DBX fights made for commemoration Category:Wolverine-Man Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Leaders themed DBXs